sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruben The Hedgehog
Basic Information Full Name: Ruben The "Chosen" Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: More than 300 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Quazian Hedgehog Occupations: Galaxy Army (Leader of Team #01) Alignment: Hero Appearance Eye Color Yellow in normal state, red in super form, purple in hiper form, light blue in mega form, yellow in ultra form, red iris in black sclera in The Falcon form, yellow in black sclera in dark form, yellow in neon purple sclera in Impossible Speed mode, left in total white and right in total black in Ying-Yang form and black lens in his Orange Gadget suit. Fur Color Orange with black details in normal state, yellow in super form, white in hiper form, light blue almost white in mega form, a bit dark purple in ultra form, green feathers in The Falcon form, black in dark form, left in total black and right in total white in Ying-Yang form and orange suit in his Orange Gadget suit. Background Story Ruben The Hedgehog COMING SOON Sonic GT COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 3 Mission Impossible COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 4 Nefertiti's Spell COMING SOON Galaxy Army COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 6 Final Battle COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 7 Imperial King COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 8 End Of The World COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 9 Boltstryke And Sorrow's Adventures COMING SOON Galaxy Army II Team Destruction's Return COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 11 Musical Adventure COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 12 The End COMING SOON 13 Kingdoms Of Heaven COMING SOON 14 Knights Of Heaven COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog The Series COMING SOON 16 Origins COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 2 COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 18 Universal Battle COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 3 COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 20 Split Of Time COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 21 Battle Of Gods COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 22 Battle Of Chosens COMING SOON Personality Ruben's a huge friend of peace and happiness. But when he's out of control, he can be blind to the point of attacking the people he loves. (Dark form) Musical Preferences He loves rock and just dislikes opera. Romantic Preferences He loves his "kittie cat" wife. He has a fetiche for cat girls and long haired ones. Powers and Skills * Ruben can run a little faster than Sonic, due to challenge him various times troughout their friendship. * He can sense auras and feel power, a commun trait of the Quazians. * Since he got his robotic arm (RTH21BoG), he can calculate enemy's power levels. * Since he started fighting against himself from other dimension (GA3CoC), he can make time slower or stop it for mere seconds, just before his robotic arm breaks, so he prefers not to do this. Advanced Moves Ruben The Hedgehog * Light Burst To be simple, this is as simple as a yellow Kamehameha, but much faster to execute. * True Back Knee Drop Ruben does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with both knees, causing the enemy to fall at incredible speed. (Enemy must be in air) * True Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but less powerfull than Super Light Burst. * Time-Bomb Punch A punch used with his robotic arm. While this activates, Ruben gains an infinite boost of speed until it hits the target and teleports them both to other dimension or other time period. * Ultra Jump This let's Ruben skip to his Ultra form, instead of progressing one by one. Super Ruben * Super Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but more powerfull than True Light Burst. Hiper Ruben * Hiper Light Burst Upgraded version of Super Light Burst. (White) Mega Ruben * Mega Light Burst Upgraded version of Hiper Light Burst. (Light blue almost white) Ultra Ruben * Ultra Light Burst Upgraded version of Mega Light Burst. (Purple) * Megaton Punch Ruben starts running, then flying, he punches the enemy with a glowing fist that causes a giant explosion. * Impossible Speed Mode His spines grow and he gets the ends of them yellow. He then can travel at a speed that is impossible to reach, but can only stay in these mode for mere seconds. The Falcon * The Hit He uses his Stick of Truth to unleash a vertical hit to a falling enemy. (Enemy must be in air and above Falcon) Dark Ruben * Dark Angel Ruben spits a dark burst out of his mouth destroying everything on his path. Ying-Yang Ruben * Ying-Yang Dragons Ruben launches two giant dragons, one white and other black. The white heals while the black destroys. Orange Gadget * Back Knee Drop Orange Gadget does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with one of his knees, causing the enemy to fall at great speed. (Enemy must be in air) Weaknesses/Flaws Sometimes he can't tell which illusions are real or not, we can see that in his first battles against Rek'Sai and the gods. Relationship With Others Owned by Enervar Friendly Relations COMING SOON Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Owned by SEGA Friendly Relations COMING SOON Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Owned by Wiki Users Friendly Relations COMING SOON Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Inventory COMING SOON Trivia * He was created in 2006, with the name Alex. He was an orange recolor of Sonic but instead of red shoes, he had black ones and instead yellow, his eyes were light blue. Just in 2010 he was changed to Ruben. * His name comes from his creator, Rúben Pereira. * In the beggining, the story of Alex was only a kid who was a fan of Sonic and gets a chance to know him, by entering his world. They become best friends and in the end Alex dates Amy Rose. * In the second season of Galaxy Army, one of the female protagonists points out that her eyes are blue like Ruben's were, pointing to his beta form, Alex. * There are more than 20 seasons of Ruben The Hedgehog, making it a franchise. * There was a fan game of Ruben The Hedgehog based on Brawhalla in the making. The game would contain characters from the first 20 seasons, despite Jackie was locked. * "Ruben The Hedgehog" was voted as the Best Fan Franchise in a fanfictions' site in Portugal, when the 20th season finished. * The RTH franchise has a non-canon crossover with other Enervar's franchise, "Beast Hunters", which has five seasons until now. * In the crossover previously mentioned, the franchises' main characters have both the same name (Ruben) which led to the plot of the crossover, a fight between the two worlds, of course this was only the beggining as a comedic start. In the end, both sides found out who was the real villain and both Rubens using their "true forms" which gaves them an white aura, defeated the villain becoming both "The Heroes of Both Universes". (Not to mistake with the hedgehog's title "Hero of Both Worlds") Theme Song Ruben's theme song is "Inside of Me" by MandoPony, but instead of "How in Lylat can I win?", it's "How in Quazar can I win?". Category:Hedgehog Category:Hero Category:Male Category:RTH's Heroes Category:RTH Category:RTH's Characters Category:Enervar's Characters